mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
There's a War Goin' On
There's a War Goin' On is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Remy Duvall spouted hate from the safety of a recording booth. Show him there's no safe place left for him. Narrative Lincoln meets with John Donovan at the Blue Gulf Motel to get intel on Remy Duvall. It seems Remy is fed up with Lincoln running roughshod over everything he holds dear. Olivia thinks that Lincoln is just egging him on and that he's much too important to be caught up in all of this. Nothing Lincoln is doing changes anything and she suggests that he let Sal's men handle the situation. Remy disagrees, saying the people expect him to protect them. He wants to send a message to both Lincoln and Sal's men that in Frisco Fields, they take care of their own. Olivia speaks up and tells him that he's making a mistake that could jeopardize everything they've been working toward. Remy claims their very way of life is at stake and doesn't care if his actions jeopardize Sal's plans for the casino. He goes on to scold Olivia for questioning his judgement and forgetting her station in life. Lincoln leaves Donovan and heads back to Frisco Fields. After tracking down and interrogating one of the Southern Union deacons, Lincoln learns Remy has called a meeting at Cleavon Duvall State Park to rally his supporters together. He heads there immediately to take care of Remy once and for all, and after making his way through Remy's men, Lincoln hangs Remy on a cross and burns him alive. Walkthrough Donovan's got more on Remy Duvall. *Drive to the Blue Gulf Motel and get the briefing on Remy Duvall. Find a Southern Union deacon. *Go to Frisco Fields and draw out the deacon and his crew. Interrogate Southern Union deacon. *Question the deacon about Remy's location. Go to the Southern Union rally. *Drive to Cleavon Duvall State Park where the rally is being held. Kill Remy Duvall. *Take out the Southern Union soldiers and subdue Remy Duvall. Kill the remaining Southern Union soldiers. *Take out any remaining enemies and subdue Remy Duvall. Confront Remy Duvall. *Approach Remy and hit the interact button to watch the cutscene and end the mission. Remy's Speech We stand here in the ruins of the last century. It was right in this spot where my great, great, great grandfather joined his brothers in the defense of Louisiana against northern aggression. Now he died in this spot to protect the virtues and the values of his people. Gave his life to uphold the liberty of his state, and to hold back the ascension of the mongrel tide. Now it is from that tide, one of their numbers is out there - right this very minute - slittin' the throats of white men and women. Right now. I know what some of y'all are thinking: Fuck this city, Remy. Fuck the dealers and the pushers. Fuck the thieves and the racketeers. Fuck the politicians who take our vote, but don't care two shits about the common man. (Crowd: Fuck 'em, Remy!) Fuck the ni***rs. Fuck those unwashed, debased, big-lipped, bug-eyed savages, who grow fatter and lazier off everything the white man has ever made. Fuck the wops, who are twice as bad for thinking they can walk upright with the white folks. I've seen 'em y'all... I have seen these, uh, these invaders slouching through our city, hands out for handouts, stealing everything else. You know what it makes me wanna do? Makes me wanna let 'em burn it all to the goddamn ground again. That's right. You know what, we could do that? We could just give up. Let it go. Hell, give it to 'em even. We could. But I won't. No, no, I love this town - I love this country - a little too damn much to give up. My great, great, great grandfather didn't and I sure as hell won't. Will you? (Crowd: Hell, no!) Hell. No. Now if the wops and the hippies and the communists and the fucking ni***rs wanna take this city, then they're gonna have to fight us for it. (Crowd: You tell 'em, Remy!) They wanna send their killers into our neighborhoods, after us, huh? Well, I say we respond in kind. That's why tonight, we're goin' down to Delray Hollow. Every fuckin' one of us. And we gonna show 'em what happens when you go to war with true Americans. And hell after that: we gonna see who wants to fuck with the white man. Burn it down! Burn it down! (Crowd: Burn it down! Burn it down!) Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay